Regret
by RedBlueLight
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, itu lah yang dirasakan Choi Seungcheol. "Maafkan aku Junghan. Maafkan aku." SeungHan. Jihan. Seungcheol x Junghan x Jisoo. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Seventeen Couple. One Shoot / shortfic.


**Disclaimer: This story is completely based on my imagination. Seventeen belongs to Pledis entertainment. The plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere. Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Yaoi. Boy x Boy.**

 **Cast :**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Seventeen members**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan setapak yang membawa diriku ke sebuah kawasan pendidikan elit. Udara yang dingin menerpa wajahku. Dingin. Tapi entah mengapa hatiku terasa panas. Ada luka disana. Di relung hatiku. Sangat sakit namun tidak berdarah. Selalu seperti ini saat aku melewati jalan setapak ini.

Bodoh. Jika saja parkiran mobil tidak berada di belakang kampus, aku tidak ingin melewati jalan setapak ini ini. Tidak mungkin aku memutar ke arah pintu gerbang kampus. Luas kampusku lebih dari dua hektar.

Kini kaki ku berjalan di atas rumput yang ada di lapangan bola. _Damn_! Luka di hatiku semakin sakit. Aku berusaha menahan air mata yang siap meluncur dengan cara tersenyum. Miris.

Kursi itu. Kursi yang selalu Junghan tepati setiap menunggu ku bermain sepak bola. Masih ada rasa hangat seseorang yang dulu aku cintai. Dulu? Sepertinya sekarang masih. Sungguh aku melihat bayangan Junghan disana. Senyum malaikatnya selalu menjadi _endorphin_ ku saat peluh membanjiri diriku. Dirinya lebih menyegarkan daripada sebotol air mineral dingin yang selalu ia siapkan.

Bicara apa aku ini? Sepertinya aku mulai gila. Segera aku melanjutkan perjalanan ku sebelum ada yang menemukanku dalam keadaan kacau.

Setelah diriku melewati sebuah gedung, aku mendengar suara gemericik air dari air mancur di sebuah kolam lotus. Aku ingin tertawa. Tertawa miris saat mengingat tempat itu adalah tempat yang membuat diriku bagaikan ada disurga sekaligus di neraka.

Di sana. Di kolam lotus. Di sebuah kursi batu berwarna gading. Aku dan Junghan saling berpadangan. Mata indahnya berhasil merebut duniaku. Bibir manisnya berkata " _Yes I do_." Yang berhasil membuat kembang api di hatiku.

Namun disana juga Junghan menampar pipiku. Sangat kencang hingga sampai saat ini aku masih bisa merasakan panasnya tangan Junghan saat menyentuh pipiku. Bodoh memang. Aku yang salah.

Lupakan. Jika Jun melihatku sedang membayangkan kenangan itu, Jun mungkin akan menghajarku dua kali lipat daripada Soonyoung menghajarku.

Haus. Tenggorokanku kering. Mungkin segelas _green tea_ hangat bisa membuat pikiranku tenang sekarang.

Aku berbelok ke arah kanan, tepatnya ke arah kantin yang tidak terlalu ramai. Tak berapa lama kemudian segelas _green tea_ hangat sudah ada di tanganku. Aku mengambil kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan panggung kecil di kantin.

Mataku menyurusi seluruh isi kantin, berharap aku menemukan Jun atau Soonyoung untuk menemaniku sebelum kelas mulai. Sayangnya bukan Jun atau Soonyoung yang aku temukan, namun Junghan.

Rambut panjang blonenya kini menjadi pendek. Potongan bob dengan warna hitam aslinya. Poninya terjatuh saat ia menunduk untuk melihat ponsel di genggamannya.

Sebuah tangan dengan lembut mengaitkan poni Junghan ke telinganya. Namja itu. Namja kurus dengan senyum yang Junghan bilang tampan. Harus akui memang benar. Senyum itu lebih tampan daripada senyum ku yang membuat Junghan sedih.

Junghan tersenyum manis. Senyum yang pernah ia berikan hanya pada diriku seorang. Namun namja kurus itu kini mendapatkan semuanya. Semua yang ku miliki, yaitu Yoon Junghan. Aku tidak berkata jika Jisoo, merebutnya dariku karena memang aku yang bodoh membiarkannya mengambil Junghan dariku.

Sesak. Melihat Junghan kini bersama Jisoo. Aku merutuki semua hal bodoh yang telah aku lakukan.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku. Aku butuh sesuatu yang harus dipukul, ditendang, apapun itu untuk menyalurkan rasa yang ingin meledak dari dalam diriku.

"Seungcheol?" Telinga ku mendengar ada orang yang memanggil namaku. Aku baru sadar aku berada di pinggir kolam renang. Mengapa aku ke sini? Dan ada Mingyu disini, sedang apa namja tinggi itu?

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Itu pertanyaan yang aku ajukan untuknya! Tapi sepertinya lebih pantas jika aku yang menerima pertanyaan itu.

"Jangan diam seperti itu, kau seperti orang gila."

"Aku memang gila." Mataku memandang Mingyu yang menyerngit. Ya, aku sudah gila. Gila karena Junghan.

"Seungcheol-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak." Ucapku cepat tak peduli jika Mingyu bisa ikut gila karena melihatku seperti ini.

"Kau ingin aku membawa mu ke hadapan Jihoon? Sepertinya omelan Jihoon bisa menyadarkan dirimu dari bayangan Junghan."

Mataku memicing tajam saat mendengar nama Junghan. " _Shut up_!"

"Atau Jun? Pukulan Jun bisa membuatmu sadar seperti dulu."

"Mingyu!"

"Oh! Atau Soonyoung saja juga cukup, namun kau masih berengsek jika Soonyoung yang menghajarmu."

Tak sabar mendengar ocehan Mingyu, aku segera menarik kerahnya. Walau Mingyu lebih tinggi dariku, aku tak merasa takut dengannya. Sedikit cekikan di leher namja ini sepertinya bisa membuat ia berhenti mengoceh.

"Kau ingin mati?!" Teriakku. Disini sepi dan tak ada yang bisa mengganggu ku untuk menceburkan Mingyu kapan saja.

"Sadarlah Choi Seungcheol! Junghan bukan milikmu lagi! Dan itu karena dirimu!"

"Kim Mingyu!"

"Jika kau tidak bermain dengan Doyoon di belakang Junghan, mungkin Jisoo tidak akan datang untuk menghapus air mata Junghan!"

"Sepertinya kau ingin mati Mingyu!"

"Berhenti!" Saat tanganku terangkat untuk menghajar Mingyu, seorang namja dengan suara berat muncul.

Sekilas aku melihat wajah namja itu memerah. Menahan marah melihat aku ingin menghajar kekasihnya.

"Choi Seungcheol! Lepaskan Mingyu!" Wonwoo segera menyelinap di antara diriku dan Mingyu. "Ku bilang lepaskan!" Dan dalam sekali dorong, Wonwoo berhasil menjauhkan diriku dari Mingyu.

Kini Wonwoo berubah menjadi tameng Mingyu yang lebih tinggi darinya. Aku tertawa sinis. Junghan pernah berada di posisi Wonwoo saat Seokmin ingin menghajarku dan Seokmin mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Semua itu karena Junghan. Tak ada yang berani melawan Junghan yang berhati malaikat.

"Kenapa kalian berkelahi seperti ini?!" Teriak Wonwoo, lebih tepatnya berteriak padaku.

"Seungcheol mulai gila lagi karena Junghan." Adu Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

Emosiku mulai naik lagi saat mendengar nama Junghan lagi. "Diam kau Kim Mingyu!"

"Choi Seungcheol!" Wonwoo merentangkan tangannya saat tanganku mulai bersiap menghajar Mingyu. Benar-benar jadi tameng. "Ku mohon sadarlah. Junghan bukan milikmu lagi."

"Aku tahu itu!" Sakit sekali. Relung hatiku sakit menerima kenyataan yang Wonwoo ucap. Aku sadar hal itu, tapi aku masih belum menerimanya. Karena aku sadar karena itu kesalahanku.

"Lebih baik kau melupakan Junghan."

Lupakan Junghan? Yang benar saja! Berulang kali aku mencoba melupakan Junghan namun bayangan Junghan serasa menghantuiku. Tak ada yang bisa mengganti posisi Junghan dalam hal apapun.

Kaki ku lemas. Aku tersungkur ke lantai pinggir kolam renang. Tak lama air hangat meluncur dari mataku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku menangis lagi karena Junghan.

Mataku saat itu buta karena keserahkanku. Doyoon memang manis, menarik dan... entahlah. Sudah ku bilang saat itu aku buta sehingga dengan mudahnya aku merayu Doyoon dan mengkhianati Junghan yang selalu baik padaku.

"Bajingan!" Teriakku. "Aku memang berengsek!"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya terdiam melihat ku yang menangis semakin jadi.

Aku memegangi dadaku yang semakin sesak menyerukan nama Junghan. Aku tak peduli jika orang lain melihatku seperti orang gila. Aku memang sudah gila.

"Maafkan aku Junghan. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

END

Note 1 : Aku tidak tahu ini FF apa. Aku hanya asal ngetik dan terciptalah FF ini. Sambil mendengarkan lagu _After School – Because Of You, Seventeen Vocal Unit Version._ Walau sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan lagu itu, tapi nada _mellow_ -nya bikin _melting_.

Note 2 : Ini murni hasil kegalauan aku. Sedang ada masalah dengan _couple_ di _RolePlayer Wolrd_. Efek galau dan lagu itu jadi menciptakan FF tak jelas ini. Padahal masalah dengan _couple_ tidak seperti alur FF ini. Ada yang tahu _Role Player World_?

Note 3 : Review please. Akan aku lanjutkan FF ku yang 'Meanie Story' jika ada _mood_ untuk melanjutkan. Aku tahu 'Meanie Story' alurnya _flat_. Maafkan saya. Dan doakan FF ku yang lain selesai. Tidak gantung karena aku tahu bagaimana digantungin oleh seorang author hehehe.


End file.
